It has to be you
by kirameku-14
Summary: Akankah kesedihan ku berganti dengan kebahagiaan?  jika dengan mu aku yakin, tapi aku tidak bisa jika bukan kamu.  yewook for you all


Annyeong haseyo. Cho Yeong Gi imnida. Nan 'KEY' of Amethyst. Readers-sshi, bisa manggil aku Yeong Gi-ya ataupun KEY (panggilan sayang KFC members untuk aku).

Aku anak sulung Kyuhyun appa sama Young Rim umma in Evil Family at KFC Family. *digatak sparKYU*

Cha, this is my first fict in this fandom. Semoga berkenan membaca dan mereview. Kamsahamnida *deep bow*

~"~"~"~"~"

Fict ini di dedikasikan untuk YeWook Shipper.

Please enjoy it.

~"~"~"~"~"

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**Main Cast : YeWook and OC.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance.**

**Warning : Boys love, m-preg, and song fic (DON'T LIKE DON'T**

**READ!) dan mungkin typos bertebaran di mana-mana.**

**Rate : T semi M (?).**

**Disclaimer : They are just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

**Summary : Akankah kesedihan ku berganti kebahagiaan?**

** Jika dengan mu aku yakin, tapi aku tidak bisa jika bukan**

**kamu.**

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**^^IT HAS TO BE YOU by CHO YEONG GI^^**

~"~"~"~"~"

Normal POV

Seorang namja tampan tampak sedang duduk disebuah sofa besar nan nyaman. Mata honey brown nya menatap lurus pada layar televisi di hadapannya. Sedang menonton televisi? Annyeo, dengan matanya yang sudah tak dapat melihat sejak 2 tahun yang lalu otomatis ia tidak sedang menonton televisi itu.

Lalu apa? Mendengar cuap-cuap yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang di televisi itu? Mendengar, memang itu yang dilakukannya tapi bukan mendengar cuap-cuap itu. Melainkan ia sedang mendengarkan Sunrise-voice miliknya. Suara merdu milik seorang namja manis Sunrise-nya.

"Ryeowook-sshi, suara anda sangat merdu sekali. Anda adalah penyanyi solo terbaik Korea saat ini, suara anda begitu merdu dan penghayatan anda begitu mendalam. Apakah anda memiliki tutor pribadi yang melatih anda sedemikian rupa?" MC tersebut memberondong Ryeowook –namja manis yang mempunyai julukan Sunrise Voice itu- dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah ia selesai menyanyikan lagu nya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ia menjawab,

"Aku memiliki seseorang yang suaranya lebih dari merdu di kehidupanku, suaranya yang bagaikan sebuah maha karya tuhan. Jadi, aku ini belum ada apa-apa nya jika dibandingkan dengan dia, nae Art-Like Voice" dengan penekanan penuh ia ucapkan 4 kata terakhir itu.

~"~"~"~"~"

Yesung POV

"YA! Hyung! Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini kau mendengarkan aku menyanyi huh?" kudengar gerutuan kesal dari arah belakangku dan tak lama kudengar suara benturan halus antara tubuh Sunrise-ku dengan sofa yang sedang kududuki "Dan sudah berapa kali kau mendengarkan wawancara saat aku menerima penghargaan ku itu? Tak bosan kah?" lanjutnya lagi, kurasakan tangan mungilnya mendekap lengan ku dan dagu kecil nya itu bersandar di atas pundakku.

"Aku menyukai ucapan mu saat itu Sunrise" gumamku pelan, dengan posisi kepalanya yang saat ini sangat dekat denganku, kuyakin ia pasti mendengarkan ucapan ku itu.

"Hyung~~ kau selalu membuat dada ku berdebar tak karuan saat kau memanggilku seperti itu" suaranya terdengar bergetar di gendang telingaku, aissh tak berubah, selalu malu kalau kupanggil Sunrise.

"Kau itu Sunrise ku, dan akan selalu seperti itu chagi. Karena kau akan selalu memberikan kehangatan untukku" kulayangkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arahnya, tak lama kurasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah menyapu bibir ku.

"Na do hyung, kau pun akan selalu menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kehidupanku. Bila kau tak ada, aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi mu dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun di hatiku. Karena aku tak mampu hidup sehari pun tanpa mu, kau lah satu-satunya dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu." Selesai berkata seperti itu dapat kurasakan bibir Sunrise-ku meraih bibirku lagi, kali ini kubiarkan ia mengendalikan ku, kubiarkan ia melumatku lebih dalam.

"H-h-h~ hyung. Jeongmal saranghae" ucapnya terengah-engah saat setelah selesai berciuman atau lebih tepatnya lumatan denganku.

"Na do chagiya. Neo neun Sunrise, saranghae" ucapku dan mengecup bibirnya yang manis bagai madu itu.

FLASHBACK

Normal POV

"Hyung! Eodiseo eoseoyo? Aku sudah menunggu mu lebih dari sejam di café ini. Lebih dari sejam pula aku berdiam diri disini menunggumu" gerutu Ryeowook kesal, dia berbicara pada cellphone flat nya, berbicara pada seorang namja di seberang sana yang sedang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas karena berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya.

"Mianhae chagiya, ini aku sudah diseberang café. Coba kau lihat ke arah jendela, aku persis berada 1 garis lurus dengan tempat duduk mu." Namja tampan berkemeja blue sky dan memakai skiny jeans hitam itu tersenyum sumringah saat dilihatnya namja chingu nya itu memandang ke arahnya. "Nareul gidaryeo chagiya, aku akan kesana" sambung namja tampan bernama Kim Jong Woon itu.

Ekspresi sumringah Ryeowook saat mengetahui namja chingu nya itu telah datang berganti dengan ekspresi panik "HYUNG! AWAS!" peringatnya karena ada sebuah truk besar yang melaju dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan, tak sampai semenit truk itu telah menghantam tubuh Jong Woon. Tubuhnya yang tak sebanding dengan truk besar itu terpelanting sejauh 20 meter menghantam etalase toko perhiasan.

Semua mata yang menatap kejadian mengerikan itu bergidik takut, dan Ryeowook bergegas menghampiri kemudian memeluk tubuh namja chingu nya yang telah bersimbah darah itu.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! IREONA! IREONA HYUNGGG! BUKA MATA MU! JAEBAL HYUNGG. KALIAN KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MENGHUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT! PPALI YA! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENATAPI KAMI SEPERTI ITU! PPALI YA TELEPON AMBULANCE!" racau Ryeowook kalut

~"~"~"~"~"

"Mr. Kim?" sapa seorang dokter begitu ia keluar dari ruang operasi setelah melakukan operasi tak kurang dari 6 jam. Dokter itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang tetap menunggui Jong Woon dan tak beranjak kemanapun bahkan untuk ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang berbalutkan darah sang terkasih.

"Uisanim!" Ryeowook tersentak saat dokter itu menghampirinya "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyung-ku!" tanyanya panik.

"Mr. Kim Jong Woon sudah melewati masa kritisnya, saat ini ia sedang koma namun tenanglah, kondisi nya sudah stabil. Tapi, kami kurang yakin dengan keadaan matanya…"

"Wae Uisanim?" sambar Ryeowook, matanya yang sempat bersinar tenang kini kembali memancarkan kepanikan yang berlebih.

"Saat ia terpental dan menghantam etalase toko perhiasan, pecahan kaca masuk ke dalam matanya dan merusak kedua kornea matanya. Hal ini menimbulkan sebuah kecacatan permanen untuk matanya, ia tidak dapat melihat lagi, kecuali jika ada pendonor kornea mata yang cocok untuknya" penjelasan dokter itu benar-benar mengguncang ketenangan Ryeowook, tubuhnya seakan dihantam sebuah gada besar yang mengakibatkan raganya limbung, segera ia bersandar pada tembok di samping nya.

"Kuatkan hatimu Mr. Kim Ryeowook" ucap sang dokter lembut.

"Kamsahamnida Han Uisanim" lirih Ryeowook.

~"~"~"~"~"

Walau hari ini aku berkelana difikiranku

Aku selalu berada di ujung jalan

Kau masih menggenggam erat diriku

Walau aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi

~"~"~"~"~"

"Mr. Kim Jong Woon, ayolah, sudah saatnya anda melepas perban ada." Suara lembut seorang suster masih sibuk membujuk Jong Woon untuk mau membuka perban di matanya itu. Sudah 20 menit suster itu berusaha membujuk Jong Woon untuk mau menuruti kemauan sang dokter. Tapi, Jong Woon tetap bersikukuh tak mau membuka perban itu. Ia sangat tak bersahabat hari ini.

Di otak nya saat ini hanya terngiang 1 pertanyaan, buat apa ia membuka perban mata nya ini kalau yang dilihatnya masihlah sebuah kegelapan tak berujung dan buat apa perban ini di buka kalau hanya menjelaskan sebuah fakta tentang kecacatannya dan sejujurnya ia masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bagaimana tanggapan Ryeowook tentang dirinya saat ini.

1 pertanyaan sederhana yang berujung pada pertanyaan lainnya yang dapat membuatnya lemah dan ketakutan.

~"~"~"~"~"

Aku kehilangan jalanku lagi

Aku berdoa pada langit

Aku ingin melihat dan memelukmu terus

Itu tidak bisa jika bukan kamu

~"~"~"~"~"

"Uisanim, Sunyeonim, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Jong Woon hyung dulu" pinta Ryeowook pada Han Uisanim dan Kim Sunyeonim.

"Arrayo. Khaja Chullie Sunyeonim, kita biarkan Mr. Kim bicara" ajak Han uisanim pada Kim sunyeonim dan kedua paramedis itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook lirih "Jong Woonnie hyung…" ulangnya lagi saat Jong Woon tak menjawab panggilan nya. "Hyung, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku seperti ini?" isak tangis tak pelak keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook, semenjak Jong Woon koma ia selalu menunggu hyungnya itu sadar dan berbicara lagi dengan nya. Namun semenjak 2 minggu setelah Jong Woon sadar, hyung yang paling dicintainya itu tak berbicara 1 patah katapun padanya. Jong Woon terus saja mengacuhkannya.

"Pergi" akhirnya Jong Woon pun berbicara setelah terdiam lama, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya amat dingin dan menusuk hati Ryeowook, menghujam perasaan Ryeowook yang sangat rapuh itu.

"H-hyung? Setelah 2 minggu tak berbicara pada ku, inikah kata-kata pertama mu untuk ku?" Ryeowook sangat tercekat mendengar 1 kata dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh namja yang di cintai nya itu.

Hening, Ryeowook masih tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. Ia merasa ia tuli sesaat saat Jong Woon berkata seperti itu.

"Pergi dari hadapanku" ulang Jong Woon lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Menyuruhku pergi dari sisi mu? Jangan harap aku akan mematuhi mu hyung! Aku tak akan pernah mau pergi dari mu dan tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi mu hyung!" bantah Ryeowook yang tak mau mematuhi perkataan tak masuk akal dari namja chingunya itu.

"Pergi kau Kim Ryeowook! Ddhunada!' bentak Jong Woon.

"Mwo? Kim Ryeowook? Mora guyo hyung? Apa koma selama sebulan membuatmu melupakan siapa aku? Lupa kalau aku adalah namja chingu mu sekaligus tunanganmu huh? Kau melupakan itu semua hanya dalam waktu 6 minggu Kim Jong Woon!" emosi Ryeowook tak terkendali lagi, baginya hal yang diucapkan oleh Jong Wonnie hyungnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kemanakah hyungnya yang dulu pergi? Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?

"Tunangan katamu? Kau masih menganggap namja buta ini tunangan mu? Huh! Kau munafik Kim Ryeowook, jangan mengasihani aku dengan kata-kata manis namun beracun mu itu! Ddhunada!" bentak Jong Woon kencang, emosi nya benar-benar tak terkontrol.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti ruang rawat itu. Tak terdengar suara bantahan apapun lagi dari mulut Ryeowook. Bahkan suara isak tangisnya tak terdengar lagi. Sudah pergikah ia? Itulah pertanyaan yang menggema di fikiran Jong Woon.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jong Woon yang tadinya terduduk di atas ranjangnya kini merosot jatuh , tidak, lebih tepatnya terdorong jatuh. Kata-kata makian dan protes yang siap ia layangkan tertelan lagi dengan paksa. Bibir, mulut, tangan serta tubuhnya kini terkunci oleh tubuh seseorang, Ryeowook.

"Hyung, selama ini selalu kau yang menandai ku sehingga hanya aku yang merasa terikat denganmu. Sekarang giliranku yang menandaimu dan membuatmu terikat denganku dan tak akan pernah berpaling lagi dari ku." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir merah milik namja chingu nya itu

~"~"~"~"~"

Aku tidak bisa tanpamu

Tidak masalah jika aku sakit

Sehari dan setahun seperti ini

Tidak mengapa jika itu menyakiti perasaan ku

Ya… karena aku hanya mencintai mu

Aku tak dapat melepaskanmu lagi

Itu tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu

~"~"~"~"~"

Yesung POV

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Tadi ada produser yang menawari aku rekaman. Apa boleh aku menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh harap saat itu, tentunya ia tak memikirkan keresahan ku kalau ia menerima tawaran itu. Baru 4 bulan aku kembali ke apartment kami, dan kalau ia berkata seperti itu, berarti ia sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki dunia showbiz yang super sibuk itu. Dan meninggalkan ku tanpa penopang jalan ku.

"Terserah mu chagiya, apapun menurutmu yang terbaik untukmu aku akan terus mendukungmu" jawab ku kemudian dan kuberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

"Untuk kita berdua hyung"

~"~"~"~"~"

Aku takkan bisa tanpa dirimu

Tidak masalah jika aku sakit

Sehari dan setahun seperti ini

Tidak mengapa jika perasaanku tersakiti

Ya… karena aku hanya mencintaimu

~"~"~"~"~"

Normal POV

"Wookie! Wookie! Kau dimana? Chagiya!" malam itu Jong Woon terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, meraba tempat disampingnya yang seharusnya terdapat tubuh kecil nan hangat milik kekasihnya, tapi apa? Ryeowook tak ada disana, tak ada disisinya malam itu.

Kegelapan ketakutan serta ketegangan yang berlebihan melingkupi Jong Woon malam itu. Ia merasa tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Ryeowook disampingnya. Benar-benar lemah tanpa Ryeowook disampingnya.

~"~"~"~"~"

Hatiku memar saat aku berteriak untuk mencari mu

Di mana diri mu?

Dapat kah kau mendengar suara ku?

~"~"~"~"~"

FLASHBACK END

Yesung POV

"Hyung tau tidak?" Ryeowook memekik girang sore itu saat aku terdiam dibalkon apartment kami menikmati sejuknya semilir angin senja.

"Hmm~~ apa Sunrise?" tanggap ku

"Usaha ku tidak sia-sia! Memasuki dunia showbiz memang tidak percuma" gumamnya dengan luapan emosi yang tertahan, tidak sia-sia? Apa maksud mu Sunrise? "Hyung tau? Dengan koneksi dunia showbiz ku, aku kini mendapat donor kornea mata untuk mu hyung, dan kau ingat? Han uisanim bilang matamu akan sembuh kalau mendapat donor kornea yang cocok." Ucapnya sumringah dan tanpa beban.

"Kau yakin Sunrise?" Tanya ku ragu

Kurasakan tanganku digenggam lembut oleh Ryeowook, Sunrise-ku. Kehangatan yang ajaib menjalar dengan cepat, seketika itu pula hatiku terasa tenang, nyaman dan damai.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau melihat dunia lagi, melihat ku lagi dan melihat perkembangan janinku ini"

"EH? MWORAGO?" sentakku tak percaya "Geurae-yo Sunrise? Tanyaku 100% tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu hyung. Janin ini, adalah anak kita berdua" Ryeowook meraih tanganku dan meletakkan tanganku di atas perutnya, kurasa. "terasa berbeda kan hyung? Sudah 4 bulan lho hyung, pantas saja perutku mendadak membuncit seperti ini, hehehe, rasanya bagaikan mimpi hyung. Tadi nya aku kerumah sakit berniat untuk memeriksakan tubuhku yang kurang fit akhir-akhir ini dan hasilnya adalah, aku hamil hyung. Saat uisanim mengatakan aku hamil, tentu saja aku shock hyung, aku ini kan namja. Tapi kuanggap saja ini adalah keajaiban untukku. Dan hyung tau? Saat keluar dari ruang periksa dokter, aku bertemu dengan Han uisanim, ia mengatakan bahwa ada donor mata yang sesuai dengan mu hyung. Dan, ini keajaiban untuk kita hyung. Jadi hyung?" cerita Ryeowook panjang lebar dan menuntut jawabanku.

"Kapan operasi nya Sunrise?" tanyaku

"Lusa hyung, tadi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan mulai besok hyung harus sudah dirawat di rumah sakit, arraseo." Ryeowook menggunakan nada yang tak terbantahkan untukku.

Kupejamkan mata yang sebentar lagi dapat melihat ini. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknnya kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan mantap dan tersenyum manis membayangkan wajah Sunrise ku dan anak kami yang sebentar lagi dapat kulihat.

~"~"~"~"~"

Untukku

Jika aku dapat hidup kembali

Jika aku terlahir kembali

Aku tak mampu hidup seharipun tanpamu

~"~"~"~"~"

"Sunrise! Bertahanlah! Kau kuat, aku yakin itu. Demi anak kita, kau pasti kuat Sunrise." Aku berujar panik pagi itu, sebelum matahari terbangun dari singgasana nya, mendampingi Sunrise ku yang akan melahirkan ini. Wajah Sunrise ku itu mengernyit sakit, tapi tak ada satupun keluhan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hanya sebuah ringisan kecil tak tertahankan yang keluar. Sungguh, aku bangga memilikinya di kehidupan ku karena ia telah berjuang dan kuat menopang hidup nya, hidup kami yang selama ini selalu susah karena ku.

Aku turut masuk kedalam ruangan operasi, aku ingin menemaninya berjuang melahirkan anak kami. Sebenarnya, hatiku sakit saat melihat ia mengerang kesakitan, namun ia malah tersenyum padaku dan menenangkan ku.

"Anak kita, kau dan aku itu kuat" ujarnya

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sunrise ku memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, pengaruh obat bius yang membawa nya kesana. Aku masih berada disisi Sunrise ku, menyaksikan Uisanim serta Sunyeonim itu membelah perut Sunrise ku mengeluarkan bayi kami dari rahim hemafrodit Sunrise ku dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Tangisan bayi kami memecah kesunyian fajar kala itu, Uisanim itu menyerahkan bayi kami pada seorang sunyeonim untuk dibersihkan. Sementara itu, uisanim kembali menjahit perut Sunrise ku yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

~"~"~"~"~"

Normal POV

"Appa! Umma! Look at me!" ucap seorang aegya berpipi chubby bermata bulat dan bersinar cerah. Bibirnya dimajukan pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Wae chagi?" Tanya sosok umma pada aegya manisnya yang kini telah berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Kan dari tadi aku nanya ke appa sama umma. Kenapa kalian berdua malah saling tatap, melamun terus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" protes aegya lucu itu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadi anak appa yang manis ini nanya apa sih? Appa lupa" ucap sang appa yang kini mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang menggemaskan itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"YA! Appa babo!" jerit si anak kesal. " aku kan tadi bertanya, kenapa namaku Gi Jeog hm?" Tanya anak itu penasaran, di umurnya yang masih kecil ini ia telah menjelma menjadi aegya manis dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Jeogie-ah, minta maaf dulu ke appa. Tadi Gi Jeog bilang apa ke appa?" ummanya menasihati dan mencubit kecil pipi chubby aegyanya itu.

"Ne, uhmm appa, jeongmal mianhae. Tadi Jeogie nakal dan bilang appa babo. Mianhamnida appa" Jeogie kecil menunduk takut saat menyadari kesalahannya.

"Appa maafkan. Jadi, aegya appa yang kyeopta ini penasaran dengan arti namanya hm?" Joegie menganggukan kepalanya cepat saking bersemangatnya mengakibatkan pipi chubby nya itu bergerak seirama dengan anggukan kepala nya. Memberikan efek lucu yang menggemaskan untuk dipandang, membuat appa dan ummanya tersenyum geli menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kim Gi Jeog. Nama mu berarti keajaiban. Kau hadir di dunia ini, berada dalam pelukan appa dan umma adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tak terhingga dari tuhan. Appa sangat menyayangimu. Kamu itu nafas nya appa dan umma. Kita ini adalah satu dan appa sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Jeogie juga sayang appa dan umma! Sangat!" ucap Gi Jeog tak mau kalah.

"Umma juga sayang appa dan Jeogie-ah" sambung sosok umma itu, kemudian ia menghampiri suami dan anaknya mengecup lembut pipi keduanya selembut mungkin, pipi milik dua orang yang paling berarti dan berharga di kehidupannya.

"Me too Sunrise" sahut sang suami dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya itu, menimbulkan semburat merah jambu di wajah anaknya yang menyaksikan kemesraan kedua orang tuanya itu.

~"~"~"~"~"

Kaulah satu-satunya

Aku akan menjagamu

Kaulah satu-satunya

Yang aku cintai

Aku… ya karena aku

Sudah cukup bahagia

Jika dapat bersama mu

~"~"~"~"~"

**~"~"~"~"~"**

**Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka**

** Neo hanaman saranhhanikka**

**~"~"~"~"~"**

**^^END^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Eotte? Fict perdana aku di screenplays aneh ya?

Ah, mianhamnida. Pasti fict ini abal banget *pundung*

Adakah yang bersedia mereview fict yang masih belum bagus ini?

Review please *bow*

Terutama Kim Family's yang udah request YeWook ke aku di KFC.

Once again, review this fict.

Nge-flame Key juga boleh asal JANGAN PERNAH NGE-FLAME MAUPUN NGE-BASH OPPADEUL!

Kamsahamnida *over deep bow*


End file.
